One Stormy Rainy Night
by LetsVanguard
Summary: Jounouchi is on his way home from work. Ryou has had a terribly unlucky day. But sometimes - sometimes - good things result from getting dragged into the rain. Just a little spark of an idea I had. For now, just a one-shot.


**Just a little story that came to me today. I don't know if you can even call it fluff, but I hope someone enjoys it haha heh... I don't own Yugioh or its characters or anything. Please enjoy. :)**

* * *

**~One Stormy Rainy Night~**

Jounouchi checked himself over in the bathroom mirror before shoving his work clothes into his backpack. He stepped out and waved bye to his fellow coworkers has he made his way down the long corridor. He picked up his umbrella and coat at the front desk and made a bit of small talk with the receptionists there before heading out. With a heavy sigh he popped open his umbrella and walked into the heavy rain. "Ah man, it's so dark out tonight." He cringed as he noted the streetlights were out.

He clutched tightly on the handle of his umbrella as the wind threatened to steal it away from him. He continued walking for about another ten minutes when his destination finally made his sight. He smiled and picked up his pace. As he grew closer he caught glimpse of someone else sitting on the bench. He made it under the cover of the small roof he closed his umbrella and sat down with an exasperated sigh.

His eyes drifted over to the other person and he nearly jumped out of his skin as he did a double take. "R-Ryou?! Is that you?" He exclaimed in dismay. Not that he wasn't pleasantly surprised to see his friend it was just that… the other was completely wet! Trembling and shaking at that!

Beyond drenched, clingy white bangs were pushed aside to reveal deep brown orbs that upon meeting the others' dark browns, widened considerably. A smile crossed the teen's lips instantly, "J-Jounouchi, it's you! I can't believe it! How are you?" The gentle-voice of his long time friend sounded so familiar and sweet.

Jounouchi nodded but then shook his head. "Nevermind me! What happened to you?" Ryou gave him a puzzled look, unsure of what the other was referring to. The blond sighed, "You're completely soaked!" He stated.

Ryou chuckled lightly. "Well it is raining quite fiercely." He responded lightly.

Jounouchi's brow twitched. "Yes, I'm aware of that… But what I mean is _YOU_ are soaked. You don't have an umbrella or even a raincoat on!" He furthered in disbelief. "What are you thinking?" He questioned in a scolding manner.

The white-haired teen nodded and put his finger to his cheek and scratched hesitantly, "Well, I went to the grocery store because I needed to buy some stuff before it got too bad - the weather is supposed to be much worse starting tomorrow you know." The blond nodded slowly. "So I was there and then the power went out for almost an hour. They offered to do the sales with pen and paper and that took forever. It took me another hour to check out and by that time it started to rain. It didn't take long for it to really start falling. However as I was too busy helping the clerk with calculating my order, someone had swiped the raincoat I had folded in my shopping cart." He shook his head. All I had left was my umbrella." He sighed in dismay.

Jounouchi shook his head. Then he looked around the other and asked warily, "So then where is it?"

The other's face flushed a bit in further misfortune "Hahaha… Well, on my way here, the wind knocked it out of my hands and right into oncoming traffic. It was run over instantly." He sighed and chuckled slightly.

"Ah man, that's some kinda bad luck there. You're gonna catch a cold running around like that in the rain." He chided.

"I'll be more attentive in the future, I promise." He tried to assure the other. Jounouchi didn't seem too trusting in that thought though, after all Ryou had always been a magnet for trouble. A few more minutes rolled by as they waited. Ryou continued to shiver slightly.

"Hmm." Jounouchi stood to his feet and took off his coat. "Here, put this on. It's a little old but it'll keep ya warm." He handed it over to Ryou whom stood back and smiled appreciative.

"Are you sure? What about you?" He asked. Jounouchi smiled bright and certain. Ryou nodded and stood as well. He put it on and the two sat back down. "Thanks Jounouchi. I promise I'll bring it back to you as soon as I can."

Jounouchi waved him off, "Nah don't worry about it. I have a few others just like it. Keep it." He smirked and ruffled the others wet locks, "Just don't let anyone steal it." He chuckled wryly.

Ryou nodded in affirmation. "I promise." His eyes glanced ahead as familiar lights loomed beyond the darkness and rain. "Oh looks like our chariot has arrived." He smiled and stood to his feet once more. Jounouchi stood as well and stretched with a yawn. He was tired.

The two got on the bus, Jounouchi exchanged a bit of small talk with the driver, as he'd become a regular ever since working. He sat down beside Ryou and the two sighed as the warmth of the heaters relaxed them. "So I didn't even ask. How are ya doing Ryou? We haven't seen each other in a long time it feels like." Jounouchi stated after a few silent minutes rolled by.

Ryou took a second to reflect on the length and nodded, "Yeah it's been a year since graduation. It really has been some time." He smiled warmly. "My Father lives in France, so after graduating I went down there to visit. Well, he'd wanted me to stay there but after a few months I came back home - I just couldn't stay away from Japan. There are too many memories here for me." He replied. "I've been great though. It was nice seeing my dad again but I know he's happy there with a new girlfriend and they plan on getting married next year…" He trailed a bit at the end and stared off distantly. A second or two rolled by and Jounouchi stared down at him in concern. He perked up and stared back, "What about you? How have you been since then?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

Jounouchi shrugged. "It's not as exciting as your year's been. But it's been great. My dad and I have sorta rebuilt our relationship - he's been taking some anger management classes and so far it's gone well. We don't fight anymore, just argue here and there but over little stuff." He stated with a small smile. A wave of relief washed over Ryou to hear that, everyone knew how intense the blond and his Father's relationship was but to see the spark of warmth in the other's eyes was comforting to see. "I've got this job at a hotel as a cook that pays really well. I like it enough. The people are cool."

Ryou's eyes widened. "That's amazing, Jounouchi. I've actually been debating whether I want to attend college or find a job." He smiled, "I've always wanted to be a waiter actually - as silly as that sounds." He scratched his cheek in slight embarrassment.

Jounouchi chuckled out loud, "That's hilarious." Ryou pouted at the other's outburst. "Ah sorry, Ryou. Sorry." He said, noting the other's displeasure. "It's just you're kinda clumsy and forgetful. It's hard to imagine you bein' a waiter is all."

The fair-skinned other sighed. "Maybe I should just go to a college then." He frowned with a sulking sort of expression.

The blond felt a little bad for laughing at the other's 'dream'? Or whatever you'd call it. "Hey Ryou, I was jokin' y'know that right? I mean, if you had told me a year ago that my dad and I would one day be on speaking terms - or that he'd quit drinkin' I'd have called you crazy." He smiled. "But it's true and I have a good job on top of that. If my dad and I can turn _OUR_ lives around, you most definitely can be an awesome waiter easy, no doubt. Besides you're friendly and kind and have a great personality - I can't think of a better make-up for a waiter." He stated.

Ryou's face reddened a little. "I doubt that much." He smiled warmly and stared down at his hands sitting idly in his lap. "Thanks Jounouchi. You know, despite everything that's happened to me today, it was worth seeing you again. It really has been a long time."

Jounouchi folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the seat. "Yeah. It has." He agreed. "Too long, definitely." Minutes more rolled by in a quiet peaceful sort of silence. Ryou leaned against the other as he nodded off. Jounouchi joined him a little time later in sleep.

* * *

Jounouchi awoke to the light shaking and found the bus driver staring back at him. "Oi, your stop is here man. You're lucky your's is the last one." He chuckled. "Oh is this your friend?" He asked and pointed to the sleeping teen on the blond's right.

"Eh? Oh crap, Ryou. Wake up!" He exclaimed. The gentler rubbed his eyes still half-asleep. "Uh er, thanks man." The driver nodded and went back to his seat. "Ryou, come on, we gotta get off the bus."

"Mn?" Ryou looked around and stood to his feet groggily, still unsure of what was going on.

Jounouchi gave the sleepy one the umbrella to hold and picked up the grocery bags, "Come on. You can stay at my place." He murmured and ushered the other out the door. Jounouchi gave a last wave to the driver and the two stood under the cover of the small bus-stop roof.

The cold air woke up the white-haired teen finally. "Huh? Jounouchi? What's going on?" He asked as he looked about his surroundings and not recognizing anything.

"Ah I've been tryin' to tell ya, Ryou. This is the last stop. You and I were both asleep and you missed yours." Ryou's faced paled even further. The blond didn't think it was possible. He smiled. "Hey don't worry so much. Like I was sayin', you can stay at my place." He repeated. "Now you hold the umbrella and I'll carry yours bags." The other nodded slowly and opened the umbrella.

"I really am a klutz huh?" He stated softly as the two walked along the dimly lit sidewalk. The rain continued to pour and Jounouchi only barely heard the other with all the rain crashing harsh against their shared 'shield'.

Jounouchi adjusted the bags and got a little closer to the other than he already was, "What's wrong with that? If good things come from it, what's the harm? Besides, if you're with me, I'll make sure you don't get into too much trouble y'know?" He smiled and met the other's chocolate eyes, "I'm glad you're the way you are Ryou. So don't ever think about changing, okay?"

Ryou grinned and scratched his cheek embarrassed all over again. "Okay. I won't! As long as this isn't the last time we get together."

"Heh. It's gonna be impossible for you to get rid of me now." He winked. "It isn't too far from here, let's go!" Jounouchi made to sprint and Ryou barely caught on with a gasp as he tried to maintain the other's speed. The two continued on to Jounouchi's place laughing and splashing into puddles along the way.


End file.
